A New World
by Music lover3212
Summary: A canary gets bored with her life and decides to move to Rio for a new one. But Nico takes an interest to her. The problem? She doesn't like him! While trying to ignore Nico's flirting, she discovers a bunch of new, wonderful, and fun things. Re-written.
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye

**A/N: Ok, I was not happy with the first A New World and I think this one's better because it's not going to be rushed. Natalie's going to have more of a personality and I also added in a few characters in this chapter that were going to be in the sequel. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this re-written version**

* * *

><p>"Bu-but vous can't leave!" Genevieve said in her thick French accent, her pine green eyes full of tears.<p>

Genevieve was a small purple bird who had four long purple feathers out of her head, a few more feathers that went to her upper beak, and to the left side of her head was an orchid colored bow. Her hair, tail (that had a white crest), outside and tips of her wings were a dark purple compared to the rest of her lavender body.

"I'm sorry Genevieve but I _want _to do this." Genevieve's best friend Natalie said.

Natalie was a yellow canary who lived in a movie theatre. She had hood like bangs and some wavy brown tipped feathers grew on her head. She had blue green eyes and the most distinct thing about her was that in the middle of her white feathered chest, were some brown feathers shaped like a flower.

"But Natalie, what's wrong weeth zis life?"

"Gen, I love you and all but I always wanted to go somewhere. See the sights, meet new people, and discover new things. By all the movies, Rio seems really beautiful."

Genevieve's tears came harder and faster, then she smiled warmly. "Well, eef eet makes you happy Natalie. But I'll mees you."

Natalie smiled and felt some tears in her own eyes. "I'll miss you too." Then the two shared a hug.

Natalie pulled away and sniffed a bit. "Well, I'm gonna go to Buster's and Logan's to say goodbye." With one last hug goodbye, she flew off to the park.

* * *

><p>"AWESOME! RIO? TODAY?" screamed Natalie's older brother Logan. Next to Logan was her other brother, the middle child, Buster, who was shedding tears like Genevieve.<p>

Logan has a few, messy, spiky feathers on the top of his head that were also brown tipped and the same blue green eyes as Natalie.

Buster had a head of feathers on the top of his head that were not messy or brown tipped. He did, however, have two spikes in them. Like Logan and Natalie, he also had blue green eyes.

Natalie laughed a bit. "Yes Logan. I'm going today."

Buster looked at his sister, his eyes still brimming with tears. "Bu-but I th-thought you lo-loved it here Nat." He chocked between sobs.

Natalie sighed, her eyes with tears again. "I do Buster but I'm gonna say it again. I want adventure. I want to see new things, meet new people, and Rio seems perfect."

Buster just sniffed and Logan spoke up. "Awesome! Now when we visit you, we can go to canarval! Or sky dive at the beach! Or-" Buster kept blabbing about what he can do in Rio.

Natalie turned to Buster and Logan, who finally stopped his babbling. "Well thanks a lot guys." She hugged both of her brothers, who hugged back. "I love you guys and I'll miss you." She let go with the brightest smile and the tears were now rolling down her cheeks. She took a few hops back then took off to start a new life.

Buster and Logan waved goodbye.

* * *

><p>"We did good baby brother, we did good." Logan spoke up, still looking at the space where Natalie disappeared to.<p>

Buster sobbed. "Our baby sister is all grown up." He said even though they were all the same age.

"Yeah," Logan said then turned to Buster. "wanna go mess with the Pit bull down the street?"

Buster immediately brightened up. "Yeah!" Then they took off to taunt the dangerous Pit bull.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: By the way, I just got a deviantart account. Just type in MusicLover3212 and you guys can see my charcters.**


	2. Chapter 2: Finally! Oh and him

**A/N: Hey loves! I just like to say thanks to those three who reviewed and now a special treat ***_**drum rolls* **_**chapter two! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>A week later<em>

Buster and Logan were laughing their heads off as they returned to the park. "Oh my gosh! He falls for that every time!" Logan said. Buster nodded. "That dog will never learn will he?"

Logan shook his head. "Nope. Once an Idiot, always an idiot."

* * *

><p><em>20 minutes earlier<em>

_Buster and Logan came flying up towards the Pit bull and landed on the metal fence._

"_Hey Z, how ya doin?" Logan spoke up. Z just glared at them. _

"_Get outta here tweety birds. I don't want to get in trouble with my master."_

_Buster just gave him a pouty face. "C'mon Z we just want to play." Z glared at them even harder._

"_Get out NOW! I'm going easy on you, so get out before you die."_

_Logan spoke up. "Hey Z, did you gain a few pounds? You look fatter than you did before."_

_Z turned his back to the brothers. "Ha ha very funny." he said sarcastically. "But I won't snap. I want that steak, so if you will just please lea-" he turned his head to see Buster sticking out his tongue with his eyes looking up and Logan shaking his tail at him with his tongue and narrowed eyes._

_Z fumed. "That… TEARS IT!" Z charged towards Buster and Logan, who just sat there calmly. Then at the last minute, the two flew up, which caused Z to jump over the fence and land in a full dumpster._

"_Later Z!" yelled the canaries as they flew away. Z popped his head up with a banana peel on his head and his black eyes were narrowed._

"_I'll get you tweety birds!"_

_All of a sudden a girl about the age of thirteen came out of the front door._

"_Z! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT GOING IN THE DUMPSTER? THAT'S IT! NO STEAK FOR YOU TONIGHT!"_

* * *

><p>Buster and Logan laughed at the memory until Logan said. "I wonder how our sis is doing?"<p>

Buster just looked down with sad eyes. "I hope she's okay."

Logan put a wing over him. "Hey, this is Natalie we're taking about. She's fine. She can fly for a month and _still_ won't be tired." he said to comfort his little brother.

Buster smiled. "Yeah, she's strong and can take the pain like a man!" he said with his chest puffed.

* * *

><p>Natalie panted. "Screw… this. My… wings hurt… like heck."<p>

Natalie finally arrived at Rio but it took a long time. She was tired and cranky. All of a sudden someone bumped into her, causing her to land face first on the sidewalk. Natalie controlled her anger when she heard a voice.

"I'm so sorry baby bird. My friend and I were having a race."

Natalie turned around to see a yellow canary like her. He had neatly combed feathers on the top of his head and gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. He was dusting off a bottle cap and gently put it on his head.

He was handsome alright but Natalie mentally groaned. She knew what his type was by the way he spoke. A smooth talking bird that makes all the girls melt in his wings with just one flattering compliment.

"It's ok." Natalie replied.

Nico smiled at the sound of her voice. This girl was gorgeous, now it's time to turn on the charm.

"The name's Nico. And what might you're name be cutie?" Nico expected her to blush or giggle but instead she said, "Natalie." with a slight glare.

Nico was taken aback but still tried to charm her. "Natalie. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Natalie simply responded with a roll of her eyes. Nico was about to try again when all of a sudden, a voice caught the two canaries attention.

"*pant* *pant* Yo Nico… is the race… still on?"

Nico and Natalie turned to find a plump red crested cardinal who was out of breath.

"Oh sorry Pedro, I was just talking to gorgeous over here." Nico pointed at the female canary who glared at him with her wings crossed.

Pedro looked at Natalie in awe. This girl was hot! But she seemed to be Nico's type.

He smiled at her. "Hey girl, you a tourist or what?" Pedro asked.

Natalie looked at Pedro. He seems to be a smooth talker as well but at least he wasn't hitting on her.

The canary smiled kindly and softly shook her head. "Nah, I just moved here."

Nico put a wing around her. "Where you from doll face?" Nico asked smoothly. Natalie just glared at him and ducked underneath his wing.

"Northern Virginia." she said a bit coldly.

She turned to Pedro. "Well, it was nice meeting you Pedro," she said kindly then turned to Nico, her eyes slightly narrowed. "Nico."

Then she took off.

* * *

><p>Nico wolf whistled. "What a hot wing." he said slowly.<p>

"Bro, she's hot and all but she's gonna be a challenge. I mean she was all nice with me but a bit cold to you." Pedro reasoned.

Nico just turned to Pedro with a smirk. "Don't worry bro. In the end, she'll fall in love with me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmmm, who do you think is going to fall in love in the end? No, Natalie is _not_ a Mary-Sue 'cause I hate Mary-Sues Read and review, your reviews keep me happy.**


	3. Chapter 3: NEIGHBORS?

**A/N: Hey guys I'm really liking the new A New World that I already have two future chapters done (no it's not chapters 4 and 5. I don't really know what chapters it should be.)!**

* * *

><p><em>Two days later<em>

"There, all done!" Natalie smiled proudly at herself. She had finally finished building her nest and _loved _the view. It was a hollow and outside of her new home was a lake that glistened in the sun. There were flowers of many kind and mouth-watering fruits.

The canary smiled, closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply, taking in the scents of fresh water, delicious fruits, and sweet smelling flowers.

'_This is the life.' _Natalie thought with her eyes still closed. _'A beautiful new nest and a wonderful place to live in, nothing can ruin my staying here.'_

"Well, well, well, if it ain't the fairest of them all!" a flirtatious voice said.

'_Spoke to soon.' _Natalie opened her eyes and the calming look was now replaced with a scowl.

Natalie turned to face Nico, who had a charming smile and eyes half closed, with her wings on her hips, the scowl still on her face.

"What do you want Nico?" she asked in an annoyed tone. Nico still had the same look on his face.

"What's wrong baby bird? I'm just trying to be a good neighbor."

… A good what?

"Wai-wai-wai-wai-wait, neighbor?"

"Yup, my nest is right over there." He pointed to a tree across the lake. So if Nico and Natalie were to look out their hollow, they would see each other from across the lake.

Natalie faked a smile and said, "Greeeeeeaaaat."

Natalie was screaming on the inside. _'In all the trees, in all the people, in all the countries, in all the World! I __**had**__ to live close to __**him**__.' _she thought angrily to herself; karma must really hate her.

Nico thought otherwise. _'This is great! Oh-ho-ho this is gonna be fun!' _he smirked, thinking of ways to have fun with her.

"I know right! Now you can see me every day."

"I don't even want to see you _now_." she said glaring at him.

"Don't lie to yourself baby bird, you know you want me." he said, wrapping a wing around her, and started to lean towards her.

Natalie grabbed his wing and flipped him; he was lying on his back and his face filled with pain.

Natalie smirked. _'Maybe he'll leave me alone __**now**__.'_

Expecting him to fly away in fear or anger of being flipped by a girl, he opened his eyes with a seductive smile.

"Reow," he purred. "I _love _it when you're feisty."

The tough canary fumed. "Get out of here now or I'll break your wings and you'll never be able to fly again."

Nico moaned. "Careful, you're making me want you even more." After that he took off.

* * *

><p><em>Natalie's POV<em>

I hate him. I really do. Sure, there were a bunch of guys like him in Virginia but he is the _Worst!_ I swear he's lucky that I can control my anger. I pushed my bangs aside and sighed in 's a good thing Buster's not here. I snickered a bit as I thought of what my brother would say.

"So…" he would begin casually. "who is he?" then start asking questions like a maniac. "Is he your boyfriend? Does he treat you right? Does he ever hurt you? If he does I will break him. Do you like him? How did you meet? Tell me! Tell me NOW!"

I rolled my eyes. Logan would just ask the first two questions. I sighed again as I thought of something.

He and Pedro are the only ones who know about Rio, so I _have _to follow Nico. Whatever, I've had enough of this. I left my nest to head towards the beach to get all of this stress away.

* * *

><p><em>Nico's POV<em>

She wants me. I know she does. Some girls pretend to hate me but they just fall for me anyway. I didn't expect her to flip me. I have to admit, the girl's tough and I find that hot.

I smirked to myself. She's gonna need a tour of Rio and then I'll boost my charm up to the max on the trolleys. Girls always love romantic stuff like them, lucky for Natalie, I'm a romantic type of bird.

I went inside The Branch and saw four girls looking at me. I winked at them with a flirty smile and my bottle cap pushed up a bit in my face. They all giggled. I looked around for Pedro with this thought in my head, _'Soon she'll want me like the rest of them. They all do.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't be surprised if I make this story in one bird's POV then third person again.**

**For those of you who have seen my art and saw one of them called 'Jealous much?' I'm thinking of adding that robin who was talking to Natalie in the story. His name's Robin (not very creative huh?). I'm thinking about making him Nico's rival or Natalie's childhood friend. *shrugs* I don't know yet. Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Paradise

**Disclaimer: I do not own E.T.**

* * *

><p>Natalie's eyes fluttered open to a brand new day. She got up and stretched. Then she heard a familiar voice.<p>

"Yo Nat get on out here! I want to show ya something!" It was Pedro.

Natalie smiled. _'At least it isn't Nico.' _she thought relieved. If she heard one more pick up line, she was going to punch him. Then she frowned.

'_Nico and Pedro seem like best friends and I bet Nico is either with him or at what Pedro wants to show me. Well it will be nice while it lasted.'_

Pedro heard Natalie come out of her hollow.

"Hey girl! You ready to go- WHOA!" Pedro turned to find Natalie with bed head. Her bangs are now two lazy spikes and her head feathers were frizzy.

The female canary tilted her head to the right. "What?"

Pedro pointed to the lake so she can see. They both flew down to the lake and saw Natalie's reflection. She gasped.

"Wuah!" She quickly fixed her head feathers and pushed the two spikes to the right, making it look like a hood again.

She breathed out nonchalantly. "Aside from that, what did you want to show me?"

Pedro shook his head rapidly. "What? Oh yeah, follow me!"

* * *

><p>They flew for about 15 minutes and then landed on a market.<p>

Natalie looked around. "Pedro, why are we at a market?"

"You'll see." was all he said and then dragged the canary to a covered part of the market.

"Oh my gosh!" the canary squealed in delight. It was a club. They were birds of different species, size, and colors either dancing or flying. They were many bright lights of different colors and music blaring loudly.

Natalie's eyes held many different colors from the lights and her beak was gaped open with a wide smile.

Pedro laughed. "I see you like it."

"It's amazing," Natalie shrieked then grabbed Pedro from the wings. "Let's dance."

* * *

><p><em>Nico's POV<em>

"Nico, I love you!"

"Nico, you're the best!"

"Nico, you're soooo gorgeous!"

"Nico, will you marry me!"

Ahhh my ladies. All I was doing was waiting for Pedro to bring Natalie and then _whoosh! _They surround me like a sea, but that doesn't mean I don't like it.

I'm just doing my thing, flirting. But I'm also looking for Pedro. All of a sudden I see a flash of red and gray.

I turned my head to see Pedro and Natalie dancing with their wings in each other's. Pedro spun her to the right and then caught her. He sort of dipped her and then grabbed waist, picked her up, and spun her around. By the look on her face, I could tell she was enjoying it.

I smiled. Well, at least she was having fun.

"Excuse me ladies." And I left to go meet up with them. I heard one of the girls come behind me though. Even though I enjoy having girls surround me I don't want her. I think her name's Marie or Carrie. She's been stalking me for a while and I hate it.

I smirked. Seeing how tough Natalie is, she might get rid of this annoying humming bird.

* * *

><p><em>Natalie's POV<em>

Pedro and I were just dancing and having fun but then he stopped and looked over my shoulder.

"What?" I asked confused and his face made a wince. I followed his gaze to see Nico and some humming bird. Her wing was around his and by the look of Nico's face, I could tell he was not enjoying it.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Nico asked while the girl went to who knows what.

"Hey bro!" Pedro greeted while I responded with a, "hey" and a glare.

The humming bird girl came back and wrapped herself around Nico like a Persian cat.

"Hi baby," Ew, baby? I can't believe this girl would want to date _him._ She looked at me and her face went from flirtatious to a scowl. "Who's this?"

I didn't like this girl already. I crossed my wings and copied her facial expression.

"Someone you wished you hadn't met." I responded. Nico smirked and pushed his bottle cap out of his face. He probably expected that. But that's my motto 'You give me attitude and I give it back' and 'Never hit a guy unless they're arrogant'.

She huffed and flipped her head feathers. "Well whatever your name is, I want you to, like, stay away from Nico or else we're, like, gonna have a problem."

Oh great. She's one of the annoying peppy girls. I bet she thinks two plus two equals fish **(****A/N: He he, me and my friends say that because we're stupid like that.)**.

I flipped my head feathers as well and put my right wing on my hip and the left wing out, flipping the upper part of my wing while talking.

"I'm, like, not interested in Nico so you can, like, have him and you, like, don't wanna mess with me or, like, you might need to have plastic surgery on you face for, like, the twenty-seventh time." I said mimicking her annoying voice. Her face was a mixture of shock and confusion.

* * *

><p><em>Nico's POV<em>

I was trying so hard not to laugh and Pedro was shaking so I know he was trying not to laugh too. And Marie's face was priceless.

"Oh I'm sorry," Natalie said with the feathers of her wings half closed and leaning in. "Did… I … say…it …too …fast?" she asked slowly with a baby voice.

I couldn't take it anymore. Pedro and I bursted out laughing and were rolling on the ground clenching our stomachs.

Marie screamed and took off, with which Nat yelled, "Later Barbie!"

That made me and Pedro laugh harder. It hurts so bad and I can't breathe but I didn't care. I wanted to so badly to be mean to her but me being the nice bird I am, I just couldn't.

After a while me and my bro got up and wiped the tears away from our eyes.

"Ahhh," I breathed. "That was hysterical." I told Natalie.

She shrugged. "She had it coming."

I smiled at her. "Thanks." I told her. She looked confused and opened her beak to say something but I cut her off.

"C'mon Pedro we better tell the club about gorgeous here."

* * *

><p>Nico and Pedro flew up to the club. "Hey everybody listen up! We have a lovely guest here tonight," with that Nico motioned to Natalie, who now had a spotlight on her. "And she's going to sing for us!" The crowd cheered and Nico and Pedro came towards said canary.<p>

Natalie glared at both of them. "There's no way in HECK that I'm going to sing.

"Aw c'mon Nattie," Pedro begged then him and Nico said in unison. "Pleeeeease." They said with wide and batting eyes with a pout.

Natalie laughed. "Alright, alright I'll sing."

"Yay!" The canary and red crested cardinal cheered.

Natalie flew up to the DJ and told him the song. He smiled then nodded. Natalie flew up to the get the crowd's attention.

"Alright everyone, I'm Natalie and I'm from Virginia. So you guys want to hear me sing?" The crowd screamed. "Alright then! Hit it!" She pointed to the DJ to cue the music. It sounded sci-fi.

_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil_

_Could you be an angel_

_Your touch magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating_

_Leaves my body glowing_

Natalie did a graceful body roll.

_They say be afraid_

_You're not like the others_

_Futuristic lover_

_Different DNA _

_They don't understand you_

_You're from a whole other world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

She slowly opened her wings upwards and faced up.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love _

_And fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be a victim _

_Ready for abduction_

Natalie moved her hips to the right and looked to the left; her wings behind her head.

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch are foreign_

_It's supernatural _

_Extraterrestrial_

_You're so supersonic_

_Wanna feel your powers_

_Stun me with your lasers_

_Your kiss is cosmic_

_Every move is magic_

Natalie was now twirling in circles like a ballerina would.

_You're from a whole other world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love _

_And fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien _

_Your touch are foreign_

_It's supernatural _

_Extraterrestrial_

_This is transcendental_

_O__n another level_

_Boy, you're my lucky star_

The canary motioned upwards to the roof of the club, pretending it was the sky.

_I wanna walk on your wave length _

_And be there when you vibrate_

_For you I risk it all, all_

Natalie then did a back flip, which made the crowd cheer.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love_

_And fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

Natalie then flew towards one of the spot light. It looked as if she really did get abducted.

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch are foreign_

_It's supernatural _

_Extraterrestrial _

_Extraterrestrial _

_Extraterrestrial_

Natalie continued to fly in spins and pretending to fall and then redeemed herself. She did loops and circles on the extraterrestrial part.

_Boy, you're an alien _

_Your touch are foreign_

_It's supernatural_

The canary landed but allowed herself to slide until she got to the middle of the stage with her head down; her hood like bangs covering her eyes.

_Extraterrestrial_

She slowly lifted her head in the middle of the word and her eyes were narrowed and showed an evil smile.

The crowd exploded with cheers and whistles. Natalie replaced her evil smile with a sweet one.

"Thank you, thank you!" with that said she flew towards Nico and Pedro.

"Wow chicky that was amazing!" Pedro cheered. Nico then piped up.

"Yeah that was the best performance ever, besides us."

At first Natalie thought he was actually being nice until he made the last comment. She just rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Thanks," she said half sarcastically.

Pedro then wrapped a wing around her shoulders. "C'mon girly, let's give you that tour of Rio."

When Natalie wasn't looking, Pedro gave Nico a sly smile, who responded with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Few! This chapter was long. He he I couldn't resist adding in a snotty bird. This will be the only time she will appear though.**


	5. Chapter 5: Huh?

**A/N: Ugh, I seriously hate my school. Horrible students, messed up teachers, and lunches that I think will someday get up and walk away . So much stress is going on and I only like my Math and Social Studies teacher. Well, at least I can relieve my stress by writing and drawing.**

* * *

><p>Nico and Pedro gave Natalie that tour. They showed her the city of Ipanema, the beach, and the Jesus statue. By the time they were almost done, and it was sunset, they showed her the trolleys. They landed on the head of the trolley.<p>

Natalie looked around, marveling the pink flowers and the sunset. She sighed contently.

"Wow," she breathed. "This is so beautiful."

Nico was sitting next to her while Pedro was at the back watching the two 'love birds'. Nico looked at her with eyes half closed and a flirty smile.

"Not as beautiful as you though." he said smoothly.

Natalie turned her head slightly with a glare.

"Don't ruin it." she said, venom dripping from her voice. She turned her head and looked ahead, eyes half closed and a soft smile.

Nico tried to put a wing around her but, without changing her expression and looking at him, grabbed his wing and…

_Crack!_

Nico snatched his wing and rubbed it.

Without looking at him, Natalie said. "You're lucky I didn't break your wing."

* * *

><p><em>Pedro's POV<em>

This is not going to go well. I knew that. What, with Natalie's sassy remarks and facial expressions, and I told Nico this before, she's going to be a challenge.

I winced when I heard a loud _crack!_ I nodded to myself, the wince still on my face.

Yep… quite a challenge

* * *

><p><em>Natalie's POV<em>

Nico was still rubbing his wing. What a baby, he couldn't handle a little pain. I might as well grab him a bib and bottle.

I continued to look at the view in front of me. It was so beautiful, how the flowers seemed to glow from the calming and warm sunset. The only thing that's missing is some adventure. As much as I enjoy the sights, I'm kinda like my brothers; Looking for something dangerous to do, but not dangerous as in to almost get myself killed like my monkeys known as brothers.

I glanced at Nico and instead of rubbing his wing, he was now looking at me with a dreamy look.

I fully turned myself around and scowled at him.

"What are you looking at?" I demanded.

He shook his head, taking off his bottle cap.

"N-nothing!" he stuttered and turned his head away from me. Was it just me or was he blushing?

* * *

><p><em>Pedro's POV <em>

…Was that Nico? Did I really just see that? I slapped myself and looked again; Yep, that was Nico and I did see that.

Since when did he blush? Or make faces like that to girls?

* * *

><p><em>Nico's POV<em>

I rubbed my wing. Dang, that hurts like heck. I guess I _should _be lucky she didn't break my wing.

I turned to her again to say something flattering but stopped. Why did I stop? I had no idea.

She looked so pretty. Her silk like feathers were blowing gently against the breeze from the trolleys. Her bangs were unique, something I've never seen before. And her eyes, which I thought were a dull blue, were actually blue green. Surrounding the pupils was a light green and a deep shade of blue surrounded the rest of her eyes. Her long, curly eyelashes complimented her gorgeous eyes.

Suddenly, Natalie turned around with a scowl. "What are you looking at?" she hissed at me. I shook my head rabidly; taking off my bottle cap so in wouldn't fall out of my head.

"N-nothing!" I said, feeling my cheeks get warm. Why was I blushing?

What was _that _all about? I just met her and I'm thinking about her like… like _this_. I don't even like her. I just want Natalie to be one of my fan girls.

I'm supposed to make sure she falls in love with _me_. And I am determined to accomplish that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was sort of fun to write considering this one had Pedro's POV. There's a notice for you Looks Can Be Decieveing fans in my profile.**


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting the Macaws

**A/N: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay Chapter Six is here. So sorry for the long update. I had a bit of writer's block.**

* * *

><p><em>Natalie's POV<em>

It's been a month since I came here and I learned a lot from the guys. Rio is amazing, and it's soooo much better than Virginia. Pedro is like another brother to me. He's cool, funny, and always makes sure I'm comfortable. But Nico's really getting on my nerves with his constant flirting.

Ever since they took me on that tour to Rio on the trolleys, he's been calling me 'gorgeous eyes', whatever that means. I don't know why he's been calling me that but whatever, it's better than doll face, sweetheart, or cupcake.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard an "Aw, man!"

I looked down and saw a blue macaw clumsily dropping fruit. I shook my head. It was obvious that he needed help so, since I'm feeling generous, went down to help him.

"Hey," I said, causing him to turn around. "Do you need help?"

His face immediately brightened. "Oh, yes! I would certainly appreciate it."

I picked up the rest of the fruit and put it in his hollow, the macaw following behind me.

"Thank you so much!"

I nodded. "It was no trouble."

He gave out a laugh then stuck out his talon at me. "Tyler Blu Gunderson, but call me Blu."

I shook his talon with mine. "Natalie, pleased to meet you Blu."

"Ditto."

I looked in his hollow then back at him. "I'm gonna bet 5 bucks that you have a family."

Blu smiled at me. "Yep, remind me to pay you one day, but in a different way."

I chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind." I winked.

We pretty much killed the time by talking. I learned that he use to have an owner, Linda, and that they're still good friends. Blu also came from America, but came from Minnesota. I learned his mate's name, Jewel, and their kids. Blu said that they have two boys and one girl, Julio, Samuel, and Ruby.

We then heard some wings flapping.

"Oh, that must be them." Blu said.

We went out of the hollow and I saw a female Spix Macaw with three other Macaws.

"Hey," Blu greeted the female. "How'd the flying go?"

"Great," The macaw answered then turned to me. "Who's this?"

"Oh right," Blu looked at me. "Natalie, this is-"

I cut him off. "Jewel, it's so nice to meet you."

Jewel turned to her mate with a confused look. "You told her who I was?"

Blu just gave a sheepish look as Jewel rolled her eyes. She turned to face me. "Yeah, and these are my kids-"

"Julio." I said as I pointed to a baby macaw with hazel eyes and was a bit taller than the rest of the chicks.

"Ruby." I pointed to a macaw with light blue feathers and teal eyes.

"And Samuel." I pointed, for the last time, to another male macaw with hazel eyes but was smaller than Julio.

"You told her who _they _were?" Jewel asked bluntly. I guess I'd be mad too if my mate told some stranger who my family was. Who knows, the stranger might be dangerous.

Fortunately for them, I'm not dangerous. But I can be, if you get me mad enough.

* * *

><p>While Jewel and Blu were having a… well I wouldn't call it an argument, I was talking to the kids.<p>

"Well, aren't you three just precious?" I said, causing their faces to turn from nervous to appreciative.

"Thank you." Ruby said, looking at her talons. I'm guessing she's the shy type.

"Yeah, thanks!" Samuel said enthusiastically.

"I already knew that." Julio said arrogantly. He reminded me of someone.

Julio then took a few steps closer to me. "But I have a feeling you don't know how beautiful you are."

Jewel then came towards us and gave a blank expression toward her son. "You are spending _way_ too much with your Uncle Nico."

I rolled my eyes. Of course Nico would teach this kid to flirt, but since he's not an adult, I can't hit him. I also find it cute that this kid's flirting with me.

I gave Jewel a smirk then turned to Julio. "No, I didn't know that, but I do now since a handsome bird told me so."

Julio blushed then looked down.

I smiled. That's adorable. The kid can flirt but can't handle compliments. He must've blushed when I called him precious too.

Jewel chuckled. Either at my compliment or Julio's blushing.

I turned to Blu and Jewel. "I have to go. It was nice meeting all of you."

I then went home.

* * *

><p>It was night time. I wasn't asleep and I was looking outside my hollow.<p>

Nico wasn't at his hollow. He was probably at The Branch, which was a good thing.

I was looking at the stars and thought about everything that happened to me ever since I came to Rio.

I met Nico and Pedro, got an awesome new home, (unfortunately Nico's my neighbor.) saw a legit club, got to sing in the club, got a tour of Rio, and met he macaw family. It wasn't an adventure, but maybe it will come soon.

I sighed. I do miss my brothers and Genevieve, but I'm here to look for something.

Adventure, and it looks like I'm going to have to wait a while for it to come find _me_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: By the way, it's going to be a while when I update Cold Beauty and the Smooth Talking Beast. I'm just waiting for the results on my poll and when I get a certain amount I'll update the story.**


	7. Chapter 7: YOU'RE IT!

**A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to a fellow deviantART member because she wanted this up again and, after thinking about it for awhile, finally wrote it. For those who'd seen my old version of this story may recognize this chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Nico's POV<em>

I owe Pedro _big time_ for saving me from Marie. OK, some fan girls are ok, but ones who are trying to kill you with their love, are not. I was on my way home to hide when I noticed a certain canary.

Natalie was outside of her hollow, lying on her back on the branch. Her feet and lower back were on the trunk of the tree and her upper back and the rest of her body were on the branch. She had a bored expression on her face.

I smirked. A time alone with Nat will get her to fall in love with me faster.

"What up, chicka?" I yelled with my bottle cap in my right wing.

"Go away, Nico. I'm too bored to insult you today," she said without looking at me. Wow. That's a first.

I sat down next to her, coping the same position she's in. "Well, let's be bored together."

She narrowed her eyes at the trunk. "Fine, but just this once."

We just laid there for a few minutes when Natalie spoke up.

"Shouldn't you be at The Branch?" she asked in an annoyed tone. I knew she didn't want me here.

"I was when Marie showed up."

"The Barbie humming bird?"

"Yep."

"Humph," she huffed.

I smirked. "Jealous?"

Natalie scoffed. "Jealous of what?"

I smirked even more. "Jealous that someone has me all to themselves."

Said canary stood up, which made me stand up. She looked at me with lidded eyes and a flirty smile.

"Mmmmm… I guess you're right."

My eyes widened in shock. "O-of course I'm ri-right."

"Yes, you are," she purred, which made me widen my eyes even more.

She was then leaning towards me and closed her eyes.

Yes! I knew she'd fall for me! I closed my eyes as well and waited for her beak on mine.

I thought she would kiss me but instead…

"TAG, YOU'RE IT!" she was behind me (the girl moves like lightning.) and smacked me, HARD, up against the head, which caused me to fall face first into the branch and my bottle cap stumbled a bit and paused to my left.

She then took off, laughing, and then yelled, "Whatta maroon!" **(A/N: Anyone recognize that comment? If you do, you get a cookie! :)**

Wow, do I feel dumb. After she was far enough, I yelled, "I FEEL DUPED!" then took off after her.

* * *

><p>'<em>She couldn't have gotten far,' <em>I thought. I then saw her fly down to the little lake and then slowed down a bit. Thinking she was tired, I flew down behind her, a few more inches and I would tag her, but then she did something that is so her.

She put her left wing in the water and brought it up really fast, splashing me in the face.

"HEY!" I shouted while trying to shake the water off of me. Natalie laughed then tried to splash me again. I dodged it this time.

"HA!" I yelled in triumph but then, "BLEH!"

Bushes and leaves struck me and, since my beak was open, got some in my mouth. That only made the female canary laugh harder. That she devil.

She then made a left. I smirked. There's no way she got away from me now.

"SURPRI-" I then stopped when I didn't see her anywhere. I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"Natalie?" I asked when suddenly she was upside down in the tree behind me.

"Neeeeh!" She taunted with her tongue out in the right corner of her beak, her eyes looking at her beak, and bobbing her head left and right.

I nearly laughed at the sight. She's so cute. Wait… cute?

I pushed that thought away when Natalie smirked at me and then fled.

I groaned. I'm never going to catch her at this rate. But then an idea came to me. I smirked and followed her tail.

* * *

><p>After chasing her around the jungle a bit, Natalie finally turned around, and when she did, I fake crashed into branch.<p>

I then fell into a pile of leaves nearby, limply.

I could've sworn I heard her roll those gorgeous eyes. Ok, don't judge me. I may not like her, but her eyes _are _gorgeous.

"Nico, get up!" I heard her yell with annoyance.

I didn't move from my spot. I then heard wings flapping towards me.

"Ugh," she groaned, "poor little Nico can't handle a hit," she said in a baby voice.

My left wing was out and when I felt her feathers brush mine, I made my move.

"TAG, YOU'RE IT!" I yelled after I smacked her wing, a big grin on my face. I flew away from her before she can tag me back.

"Grr," she growled loudly and flew up as well.

We played tag all day and Natalie was laughing and smiling. I know that by tomorrow, she'll be her regular old self and start insulting me. But it will be nice while it lasted.

Right now, I'll enjoy what we're doing.

The weird thing is my face would get warm whenever she laughed and my stomach would be in knots whenever she looked or smiled at me.

Maybe I'm getting sick.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think this one is better than the old one. What do you think? Plus, I am going to add Rafael in soon but I don't know if I should add Eva in. *shrugs* Maybe I will, just give me some time.**


	8. Chapter 8: A Day at The Branch

**A/N: Wow, 41 reviews. And they're all positive! I love you all and I'm happy that you guys love this story as well.**

**This chapter was supposed to be in the old version and this is the winner from the vote. I hope you all like it!**

* * *

><p><em>Natalie's POV<em>

I arrived at The Branch, ready to have fun. Of course, Nico and Pedro are here as well. They're always at The Branch since they are known as 'The Kings of Samba', as Nico said.

I saw the boys laughing in a corner drinking who knows what. I went up to Pedro and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to face me. I expected a hello, but instead.

…I got a belch in the face.

Nico laughed while Pedro's red face…became…more…redder. (Insert shrug here.)

"I'm sorry," he said embarrassed.

I simply narrowed my eyes at him. "You should be," I said. He looked down, turning so red that his face was almost black. I then smiled. "That was weak. Watch this."

I took the thimble from my friend's wing and jugged it down like a 'shot', as the humans in the movies called it. I gave my chest two light punches before…

_**Burrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrp!**_

I let out one so big, that when I it came out, Nico and Pedro's feathers were ruffled a bit when I was done.

They both just stared in space, wide eyes, before looking at each other. Then they cheered.

They boys who were around when I ripped one cheered and whistled while the girls gave me disgusted look.

"Wow, Nattie. That was awesome!" Pedro said excitedly.

"Yeah, where'd you learn that?" Nico asked curiously.

I merely shrugged. "Eh, I have two older brothers. They can teach you things."

"I didn't think you were into that stuff," Pedro said, tilting his head to the left.

"Yeah, I'm not into that fru-fru, girly junk," I said with a disgusted look. "I guess this is what happened when you've lived with two brothers."

Nico looked impressed. "Wow, I've never met a girl who was into guy stuff."

I punched him on the wing. He winced. "Well, you have now."

We spent the rest of our time having burping contests before we were interrupted.

"So, these are the kings of samba?" we heard a strong, Russian accent said. It was high so it obviously was a female.

"I don't think so, sissy. They look like the kings of losers instead." We heard another Russian accent say. This time, it was deep, obviously a male.

Nico and Pedro narrowed their eyes and turned around, me following in suit.

We came face-to-face with two bonin petrel. One had their wings on their hips while the other had their wings crossed. Both of them had their eyes narrowed.

"…Who are you?" Nico asked irritably.

"I am Boris," the male bonin petrel said, his eyes closed and his right wing on his chest.

"And I am Marina," the girl said, she was in the same position as the male, except her left wing was on her chest.

"So?" I asked in a bored tone.

They glared at me then answered. "Back in Russia," Boris began, "we are none as _the best _performers."

"And in Italy, Rome, Spain, and the UK," Marina said in an arrogant tone.

Nico and Pedro just rolled their eyes.

"So?" Nico said, repeating me. "Just 'cause you're the best there, _doesn't _mean you're the best here."

"That is why we are here," Boris said, as if it was obvious.

"We are here to prove that we are the best. It will be an easy win by the looks of you," Marina said with a smirk.

Ok, it was obvious that they're both arrogant. And to those of you who didn't know, gosh you're slower than a slug.

"We challenge you," Marina said, "to a dance off."

Pedro shrugged. "A'ight. C'mon Nico lets-"

But Boris interrupted him. "Uh-uh."

Nico and Pedro looked bewildered. Marina sighed.

"Boris and I dance with each other. So, that means one of you needs a female partner to make it fair." Ok, they challenge the samba _kings_. But they only want one with a partner. That makes _perfect _sense, insert eye roll.

I then started to walk away. It ain't my problem.

I was then grabbed by the wings and dragged to an abandoned corner, courtesy of Nico and Pedro. They only thing I said was, "HEY!"

* * *

><p>"Oh no, I am <em>NOT <em>going to be your partner," I said to the boys who were on their knees.

"Please, Nattie. We need to show them that we _are _the best," Nico begged.

"But they want the samba _kings. _Which means you two, and not me," I argued.

"But the crowd and the twins want a female partner," Pedro agued back.

"But," wow, there are a lot of buts. "why do I need to be _Nico's _partner?"

"Because," Pedro hesitated, "I ain't so good with dancin' with just two people. I need a full group."

I gave him a 'you ain't foolin' me' look. "But you danced with me just fine when I first came to the club."

"Whatever!" Nico interrupted before the cardinal could reply. "Time's ticking and I need a partner _fast_."

I gave a frustrated sigh. "Ok, whatever. I'll do it. BUT JUST THIS ONCE!" I yelled the last part when Nico dragged me to the dance floor.

"Alright," The DJ said, "looks like we got a dance off today. It's Boris and Marina vs. Nico and Natalie. It's time to bring out the _boom_ to the _pow. _The _zing _to the _zam. _The _peanut _ to the-"

"JUST PLAY IT!" Boris said impatiently.

The DJ quickly played the song, which came out slow in piano. The siblings did a ballroom dance.

_Where have all the good men gone_

_And where are all the gods?_

_Where's the street-wise Hercules_

_To fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need_

The song then paused a bit, and then sped up.

_(Ahhhhhhh, Ahhhhhhhhhhh)_

_I need a hero_

Boris then lifted up Marina, who did a back flip in her brother's wings. She then stuck a pose and opened up her wings with a smile.

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life (larger than life)_

Boris then did a few tap dancing moves and opened his wings to Marina, who had her left wing above her head and her right wing hovering over her waist. Cue instrumental pause on song.

_Somewhere after midnight_

Boris then snagged a flower from the corner of the club and put it in his beak.

_In my wildest fantasy_

He then clapped his wings and approached a shimmying Marina

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me_

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_

Boris then grabbed Marina by her wing and spun her three times.

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

Boris picked up his sister bridal style, spinning her again.

_(Ahhhhhhh, Ahhhhhhhhhhhh. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!)_

Cue another instrumental pause.

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_

The male bonin put his sister down and then shimmied across each other.

_Out where the lightning splits the sea_

_I could swear that there's someone somewhere_

_Watching me_

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

_And the storm and the flood_

_I can feel his approach_

The two then grabbed each others' wings and danced together.

_Like the fire in my blood (like a fire in my blood x4)_

Cue _another _instrumental pause. And during the pause, Boris spun Marina and dipped her. Marina then grabbed the flower that Boris spit out on the floor and put it in her beak.

Her brother gave a smirk that matched hers and with one wing in hers, spun the two of them together.

_(Hero!)_

And, oh what a surprise, another pause.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_And he's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

How many instrumental pauses are there?

Marina shook her hips in Boris' wings.

They both then slowly danced when a slow part came. Both bonins then did flips like an acrobat at a circus when the fast part of the pause came. They then grabbed each other and were spinning in circles together.

_(Hero!)_

_Oh, he's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

Boris spun Marina (man, they do a lot of spinning.) and pulled her up and she went to his left.

_I need a hero_

Boris and Marina then crossed their wings with their backs against each other. Both siblings had a smug smile on when the crowd cheered furiously.

* * *

><p>Nico, Pedro, and I had our beaks wide open. Wow, that was sure impressive.<p>

Nico then shook his head rabidly. "Whatever," he sneered. "We're still better than them."

He then grabbed my wing. "C'mon," he said dragging me to the dance floor while pointing to the DJ.

_Hey oh ay oh ay_

_Let's take the whole world on a ride_

_J-LO! ya tu sabe no es mas nada_

_Hey oh ay oh ay_

_Let's take the whole world on a ride_

_Mr. worldwide_

We need nothing but simply dance with each other.

_Get on the floor, dale_

_Get on the floor, dale_

_Get on the floor, dale_

_Get on the floor, dale_

_Get on the floor, dale_

_I want the whole world to_

_Get on the floor, dale_

_Get on the floor, dale_

_Get on the floor, dale_

_Get on the floor, dale_

_I want the whole world to_

_Get on the floor, dale_

Nico slid to the left and I slid to the right. Both of our heads were down.

_I'm loose_

_And everybody knows I get off the chain_

_Baby, it's the truth_

_I'm like inception I play with your brain_

_So I don't sleep I snooze_

_I don't play no games so d-d-d-d-don't get it confused, no_

I shook my hips zealously and Nico did a few break dancing moves, courtesy of Pedro.

_Cause you will lose, yeah_

_Now p-p-p-p-p-pump it up_

_And back it up like a Tonka truck_

We both did a cart wheel and then a back flip.

_That badonka donk is like a trunk full of bass _

_On an old school Chevy 7 trail donka truck_

_All I need is some vodka and some chunka coke_

_And watch a chick get donkey konged_

_Baby, if you're ready for things to get heavy_

_I get on the floor and act a fool if you let me, dale_

_Don't believe me just vet me_

_My name ain't Keith but I see why you sweat me_

_L.A., Miami, New York_

_Say no more get on the floor_

_Dance the night away_

_Live your life and stay out on the floor_

_Dance the night away_

_Grab somebody drink a little more_

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la_

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

We both then went in circles our wings moving. And every time she said 'floor', we struck a pose. We did the same for the next verse.

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la_

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

Nico and I swayed and clapped out wings.

_I know you gotta clap your hands on the floor_

_And keep on rocking work it up on the floor_

We then pumped our wings and jumped up and down

_If you're a criminal kill it on the floor_

_Steal it quick on the floor_

Nico and I kicked our talons then picked up an imaginary thing, as if we were snatching something up.

_On the floor_

_Don't stop keep it moving put your drinks up_

We both grabbed our used thimbles and held it up in the air after we did a few spins.

_It's getting ill_

_It's getting sick on the floor_

Nico then spun me and dipped me. My wing was on my forehead as he dipped me.

_We never quit, we never rest on the floor_

_If I ain't rolling we probably die on the floor_

_Brazil, Morocco, London to Ibiza_

_Straight to L.A, New York_

_Vegas to Africa_

_Dance the night away_

_Live your life and stay out on the floor_

_Dance the night away_

_Grab somebody drink a little more_

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la_

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

I did the tootsie roll while Nico did a body roll.

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la_

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

Nico decided to be stupid and did the running man, which caused me and the whole club to laugh since Nico's not really the hip hop type. He finished the dance with his bottle cap running down his right shoulder to left one and caught it in his wing.

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la_

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la_

Nico went stupid again and did the sprinkler while I did a slow, circular motion with my hips.

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

_Freak it off, kick it up_

_Raise the roof, wreck the dancehall_

We did a short 'raise the roof' dance.

_Rip these walls, light it up_

_Make some noise, ohhh_

Nico and I then took off I the air, circling each other on the way up.

_Dance the night away_

_Live your life and stay out on the floor_

_Dance the night away_

_Grab somebody drink a little more_

The bottle capped canary and I did the moonwalk on the air, crossing each other as we did so. For birds, it's harder to do the moonwalk on the air than on the ground, so we got a lot of furious cheering.

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la_

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la_

We reached the dance floor again and we got mini maracas from Pedro. We just walked in circles while shaking the maracas.

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la_

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

I stopped shaking my maracas and just had my wings clenched in front of me while I shook my hips.

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la_

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

We ended the song with my wings and maracas to the left and my hips to the right. Nico was on my left ,crouching, and his wings and maracas a few inches from each other.

The crowd screamed so loud that I was afraid some human will rip off the tarp. Everyone loved us so much that even the girls, who were giving me nasty looks because I was Nico's partner, were cheering too.

"Wow, that was just… _wow_," Pedro said, speechless.

I chuckled and looked at Nico. For as long as I had known him (which is almost two months.) he gave me a rare smile.

I first saw that smile when I first sang _'E.T.'_. It's not a smirk, or a sly grin, not even a flirtatious smile. It was a gentle, sweet smile and his brown eyes sparked with awe and… something else, but I don't know what.

"You were _amazing, _Natalie," Nico said softly.

I gave him a small, gentle smile. "Thanks."

We then heard footsteps. All three of us turned to see Boris and Marina, wings crossed and eyes narrowed at us. Nico, Pedro, and I copied their posture.

"_We _should have won that," Boris said.

Him and Marina uncrossed their wings and had a sad look. Boris looked down at the ground and Marina gave a sniff.

"But you guys were _really _good," Marina sobbed with tears in her eyes.

The bonins then left the club before Nico and I could say thanks and say the same thing to them.

* * *

><p>We spent the rest of the day partying and laughing, getting a few congrats every now and then. But the mysterious look in Nico's eyes was still there every time he looked at me.<p>

I just want to what that look is. Maybe I'll find out later, or it will go away soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Phew! This was longer than the '**_**E.T.**_**' chapter. It was twelve pages on Microsoft word.**

**The songs are 'I Need a Hero' from Shrek 2 and 'On the Floor' by Jennifer Lopez feat. Pitbull.**

**What do you guys think is the look in Nico's eye is? Review, please.**


	9. Chapter 9: Who's he?

**A/N: Whoo, I finally updated! I'm going on a vacation soon, but don't worry, it's only for 5-6 days. I sincerely apologize for the 4 month update. I am **_**not **_**giving up this story and never will!**

* * *

><p>"Why isn't Rafael helping?" I asked, holding onto the tail of Marco as he tried to run away.<p>

"Ugh, I don't know! I always fall for his charm-my-mate trick," Eva said while holding three of her kids in her wings and two by their tails with her talon.

"Hey, Carlos, don't you _dare _throw that rock!" I yelled as the young toucan picked up a rock and was about to throw it at his sister.

Yeah, just a few weeks ago, I met Raphael. Long story short, I saw a papa toucan in need of help, helped him, became friends, and once in awhile I come to visit him and met his mate.

Today, though, he wasn't here and Eva had to take care of all 18 kids. And since she knows me, she asked for my help and I couldn't let her get trampled.

"Yo, Raffy, you home?"

I groaned. Why is _Nico _here?

"He ain't here, Nico," Eva grunted as her kids were pulling her and she pulled them back.

"Really? Well, that's such a sha—Natalie? What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing here? I'm making myself the ruler of the world."

"Hardy har har, your sarcasm speaks wise." He landed next to me, only to have his tail feathers being ripped out from one of Eva's boys. "OW! What was that for?"

"Yeah, be careful with that kid; he's a biter."

"Dully noted."

"Would you mind helping us out?"

"No way! I've dealt with Raffy's kids once, and I'm not going down that path again!"

"You're gonna go down the path of pain if you don't help us!"

"... Fine, but you owe me, toots."

"No I don't. I was _forced _to be your dance partner a few weeks ago. So, technically, _you _owe _me._"

"Grrr..." he growled, knowing I got him.

* * *

><p>"So...tired. Ugh, I'm not going to The Branch anymore. I'm going straight home and crash," Nico whined.<p>

For once, I agree with him. I'm gonna do the same thing.

"Well, I'm off. See ya, gorgeous." He then went home. Eva came up to me. "What was the business with all the pet names?"

"He's trying to get me to fall for him."

"Nico's trying to get you to fall in love with him, eh? Heh, good luck with that." **(A/N: Credit goes to EmmerzK for that line :D)**

I rolled my eyes. "Yep, I'm goin' to need it."

* * *

><p>I groggily rubbed my eyes to take the sleep away. I yawned and scratched my cheek. "Ugh, morning." I stood up and stretched, my wings out as I stood by the entrance of my hollow. "Now, for my morning flight."<p>

I let the winds run against my feathers as I flew to Ipanema. I was so captivated by the breeze that I bumped into someone. "Hey, watch where you're going!"

"I'm so sorry. I did not mean to bump into you," a smooth and polite voice said.

I looked up at him and was shocked to see a North American Robin in front of me. His blue eyes stared into mine, awaiting my response.

I shook my head. "No, it was my fault entirely." I fixed my head feathers so I wouldn't look that much of an idiot. My cheeks were heated in embarrassment. I can't believe I yelled at such a cute guy.

He motioned for me to stand on the ledge of a roof, waving his wing for me to stand next to him. "No, No. It was truly my fault, little miss."

There's no use in arguing with him, so I just said, "It's ok."

He stuck out his wing. "My name's Robin."

I cocked my right eyebrow at him. Well, that's a very creative name. As if reading my thoughts, Robin chuckled and said, "Not a very creative name, huh? My parents were never creative."

I smiled and took his wing in mine. "It's cool, I'm Natalie."

We took off to the skies, side by side. "A pleasure to meet you, Natalie. I take it you're not from here as well?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm from Virginia. You?"

"Seattle."

"Seattle, Washington? Doesn't it rain a lot there?"

"Yup, but the good part of it raining a lot is that a bunch of worms come out."

"... Can't argue there."

Next thing we knew, we were in the market in front of The Branch. "Well, this is my stop." No, it wasn't. But since I'm here, why not have fun with a morning party.

Robin grabbed my right wing and brought it to his beak, softly kissing it. "It was a pleasure talking to you, Natalie."

Needless to say, I blushed. I actually _blushed_! That's not like me! Before I was about to pull away from him and say the same thing, Nico came out of the tarp, laughing, and his eyes lit up when he saw me.

"Nattie girl, you've got to get in here! Something _totally _awesome just happened and you have _got _to hear it!" Nico beamed, still chuckling a bit.

He turned his gaze to Robin, did a double-take, and then glared at him. "What are _you _doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger! How does Nico know Robin? Keep reading! I have a poll for you guys, but I have a feeling I know what the results in the end will be. But vote anyway! I'm a bit confused. Yes, the chapter is short and I'm sorry.**


	10. Chapter 10: How it Happened

_Nico's POV_

Okay, in all of the mornings in my entire life, I've seen a guy get hit by a truck (he was okay though, saw him the next day with a broken arm), was chased by a rabid cat, woke up to ice cold water (thanks a lot, Pedro), and a few other crazy things that I won't mention. But this was the worst morning yet. Seeing Natalie with my long time rival infuriated me to the end.

I glared into Robin's green eyes while he calmly stared back (1). He then turned to Natalie, giving her a gentle smile. "I shouldn't interfere. I hope to see you again, Natalie," he said with a bow before he took off.

_Thank goodness. _I turned to Nat, seeing her wings folded and a blank look on her face. "What?" I cautiously asked—hoping I won't get a beating so early in the morning.

To my relief, she only said, "What up with the attitude towards him?"

I didn't answer. Instead, I replied with a question that was redundant to her question. "When did you meet him and how much do you know about." Okay, it came out as more of a demand.

She narrowed her closed eyes and shrugged. "I just met him today and all I know about him is that he's a nice guy."

Nice, pfft. That's probably a cover for him. She broke my thoughts with her voice. "Why you askin'? Is someone jealous?" I looked at her, dumbfounded as she smirked at me—her wings still crossed. She thinks I'm jealous of that _doof?_ Haha, very funny, babe.

I scoffed. "Of course not. Robin's just my rival."

She raised an eyebrow. "For?"

I sighed. Better tell her now since she's already met him. I motioned upwards—a silent sign to tell her to sit on the ledge of a building. Once we landed, I explained everything. "A few years back, Pedro, Robin, and I were all friends. We all had a love for partying, so the three of us build up The Branch. Since we were the owners, Robin and I always had arguments on how to improve the club—Pedro trying to break up the fights, of course. After six months of conflict, he split. Robin came up with his own club and took away some of our regular birds. Pedro's still a bit peeved about that, though he's pretty much cool with Robin. Me…well, you saw how that went."

I looked back at her, waiting for her reaction. All I got was seeing her expression looking straight and eyebrows furrowed—pondering over what I just said. She then spoke up. "Has he ever shown hostility?"

I shook my head. "Nah, he's always been calm. The closest he got to hostility was raising his voice at me slightly when we argued." A thought popped into my head, which caused me to grimace. "Y-you're not going to his club instead of The Branch, right?"

Whether I like this chick or not—which is a clear _NOT_—I don't want to lose a bird to _Robin_. I heard her chuckled. "I don't even know what his club even _looks like_."

I mentally slapped myself. Of course she wouldn't. She just met him _today_. I sighed in annoyance, knowing that I have to show her his club. I got up on my talons and waved my wing so she can stand up too. "It's a ten minute flight from here. So let's go now."

* * *

><p>I crossed my wings in exasperation as Natalie gawked at the club with her beak wide open. Robin's club was in a building the humans had abandoned. He somehow got electricity in there as the floors shifted from color to color. The old bases and speakers were booming loudly that I could feel my talons vibrate a bit.<p>

We exited the club, Natalie with her beak wide open still and a scowl still on my face. Nattie shook her head and her beak snapped shut. "So, you're switching to his club, right?" I asked—my tone a bit harsher than intended.

I guess I thought wrong because she shook her head. "Nah, I like your club better. I have a lot of friends back at The Branch, and I know Pedro wouldn't like me leaving either."

I smirked at her. "Heh, I just _knew _you wouldn't dream of leaving me, cupcake."

"Whatever, just make sure Robin doesn't outdo The Branch. His club may be cool, but I know you guys can do better. (2)" Then to my complete and utter shock, she smiled at me. She actually _smiled _at me. Not a small smile or a smirk, but an actual _smile_. She flew towards The Branch while I just stood there, blinking in shock.

_**Ba-Thump!**_

What the heck?

_**Ba-Thump!**_

It's coming from my chest. How weird. Am I coming down with something? I shook my head as a way to shrug off the feeling before flying after the female canary.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's the truth about Robin. Short, I know—but I ran out of any ideas on how to make it longer.**

**(1) I changed Robin's eyes to green because I somehow find it much better than blue.**

**(2) Natalie **_**is **_**harsh on Nico, but she does have her moments. Plus, she loves The Branch and doesn't want to leave it all because of a flashy, technological club.**


	11. Chapter 11: I'm Not Seeing Green

Without a doubt, Natalie lived up to her word (1). Every time she'd said she was going to The Branch, she did. She'd always party with me and Pedro and not once have she gave Robin's club a second glance. Though, there is one thing that bothers me.

Even though she never went to his club, Natalie has been spending an awfully lot of time with Robin. Usually, when it's her free time, she pretty much either chills at her nest, with Rafael, or with Blu and Jewel…at least that's what I heard…from people. But now, every time I go home after partying or something, I always see them at her nest or when she's not there and she comes home late, I ask her where she's been and she'll always say, "I was with Robin. What are you, my father?"

There's also another thing I noticed. After coming home from hanging with the robin, she seems…happier, like she's in a dream-state. I would see her sticking her head out the hollow. She would look down at the lake with a cheesy grin and lidded eyes, her wing on her cheek and the other lazily hanging from her hollow.

Something's up with that chick, and I'm gonna find out what.

* * *

><p>I woke up right on time to see Natalie on the edge of her hollow, stretching her wings. She then jumped off and flew. I waited for a few seconds before flying after her. Most likely she was going to see Robin.<p>

I was right. I quickly hid in a tree before Robin could come out of his hollow when Natalie called him. "Hey, Robin, you here?" the female canary asked.

Said male stuck his head out. "Of course, Little Miss. I'm always here, like you told me to."

Natalie blushed and smiled bashfully. _Now that's a side of her I've never seen before. It's actually kinda cute. Wait, what?_

Robin fluttered down from his hollow, flying next to her. "So, to the beach?"

Natalie grabbed his wing. "To the beach!"

Robin chuckled at her childishness before they flew off, me ducking in the leaves so they couldn't see me. Again, I waited a few seconds and then followed them once they were out of hearing range.

This has been the most boring few moments of my life. I was hiding in a palm tree, my wing hanging from a tree with my eyes lidded in tedium and my beak pursed. Those two irritated me. They giggled with each other, had a water fight, and built sand nests (2). If anyone else looked at them, they would believe they were…oh.

My eyes snapped back to normal as I realized something. Shoot, why am I so stupid? She's been showing all the signs that my fangirls do when they look at me. Oh gosh, why didn't I see it before? She's in love, and not with me! No, she has to love _me_, and not that slime ball Robin. Natalie isn't exactly my friend, but I would never let a…somewhat innocent girl get heartbroken. I know him, and he's nothing but a good for nothing low-life.

I saw them slowly lean towards each other, eyes shut and beaks puckered. Panic rushed through my body. _They're gonna kiss! What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? _An idea popped into my head. I know what I have to do. I may be killed later, but I did it anyway…

"Oof!"

I lifted my face from the sand to see Robin's face in confusion and Natalie's…I don't even know _what _to call it. It looked like she was livid, but was holding back the deep scowl.

"Nico, what, uh, pleasant surprise," Robin said with minor uncertainty.

I faked a chuckle. "Yeah, my bad, I really should've been watching where I was flying."

I saw Nat grind her beak in anger, but Robin didn't notice. He simply turned to her. "I must go. I hope we get to spend another magnificent time together, Little Miss," he said kindly, grabbing her wing and kissing it.

Nattie's cheeks were so red that they were a deep orange, and I suppressed a growl and just clenched my wings. Robin released her wing before giving her a gentle smile and waving, taking off.

The female canary turned to me, eyes in deadly slits. "Meet me at my hollow," she said monotonously before flying to her home.

I gulped slowly before nervously flying after her, writing my will mentally and imagining my funeral.

* * *

><p><em>And I hope Pedro will take good care of The Branch. Blu would take my bottle cap and write "Here lies Nico, the king of samba and the most coolest, suavest friend anyone could ever have", <em>I thought, seeing Natalie on the branch by her hollow, face apathetic.

I landed next to her and ducked my head, eyes closed tightly as I awaited the pain. When I felt nothing, I slowly peeked one eye open. Still nothing. I fully opened my eyes and saw she was rubbing her wings against her temples. She let out an exasperated sigh. "Nico, why were you there?" she asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

"I thought today would be a good day to catch some ray?" Shoot, it came out more as a question.

She rubbed her beak this time. "Cut the act, Nico. Now, I'm gonna ask this again: _why were you the?_"

To save myself some limbs I decided to be honest. "'Cause I don't trust Robin."

"Just because you don't trust him, doesn't mean I can't either."

"No, Nattie, you don't get it. He will _hurt you_. I know he will. A little while after he left The Branch, he's been acting a little off. I'm telling ya, there's something _wrong _with him. So just stay away from him."

Rage flashed in her blue-green eyes. "You think you could tell me who I can and can't hang out with?! What is with you, Nico? I prefer you acting like a flirtatious pig with me than some demanding numbskull! Stop acting all jealous! I'm only gonna say this _just once_: stay out of my way," she yelled, stomping into her hollow.

I stood there, blinking in shock. Me, jealous? Feh, that girl is too blind. I ain't jealous, I'm just trying to protect her. I went to my hollow. Oh, I'll stay out of her way. If she can't see me, that counts as staying out of her way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My gosh, I am **_**so **_**sorry for the late update. I guess the best way to start a new year is with a new chapter XD Just a heads up, the next few chapters will be short.**

**1.) The POVs will be be the same unless I change it. Example, if one chapter is in Natalie's POV, it will stay that way throughout the chapters until it says Nico's POV**

**2.) They're like sand castles, but I changed it to make it more bird friendly.**


	12. Chapter 12: Wait, Whut?

I casually and gracefully landed on my talons, feeling the cool sand and watching the waves sway slightly. I just came back from The Branch and sometimes I come to the beach to calm myself after all that partying.

I suddenly heard flapping and a familiar voice spoke up. "Nico?"

I turned and saw the tantalizing blue-green eyes staring back at me. She landed beside me and faced me, tilting her head and furrowing her eyebrows. "What are you doing here?"

I took in her appearance. Her soft, bright yellow head feathers, her cute birthmark, how her eyes seemed to glisten under the moonlight, and that she had a blue lily in her head feathers. I smiled at her softly. "Nothing; just enjoying the second most beautiful thing I've seen."

Natalie just blushed and looked down, her bangs covering her eyes.

…wait, whut?

OH, MY GOSH! IS NATALIE ACTUALLY _SHY _FOR ONCE?! THE ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE MUST BE HERE OR SOMETHING!

Is what I mentally said. In reality, I just had a slight look of shock on my face. I quickly recovered and smirked, going to take advantage of this.

"A-And what's the m-most beautiful thing you've seen," she stuttered.

I came towards her and put a wing to her face. I tilted her head up to face me and inched my face. "You," I whispered.

She blushed even more and lowered her eyes. Y'know, if she was always this meek-looking, she'd be considered adorable all the time.

Then again, she's hot when she's furious. N-Not that I like her or anything.

But why is my heart pounding in my chest, like it's threatening to come out? And why do my legs feel like jelly? And where did the heat in my cheeks come from…?

NO! I AM _NOT _IN LOVE! I'm Nico, I don't fall in love. I'm a "love 'em and leave 'em" kind of guy.

But the more I stare at her, the more I have the urge to kiss. I slowly put my face closer to hers, and she did the same. "Nico?" she asked softly, causing a pool of butterflies to erupt in my stomach.

I'm having a battle in my head with my mind vs. my heart. My mind's telling me no, but my heart is screaming yes. Oh, I give up! One kiss wouldn't hurt, right?

The more I leaned towards her beak, the more I feel this…nervousness and giddiness course through me. My eyes were half way closed when Natalie suddenly opened her beak.

"YO, NICO, GET UP, MAN! IT'S TIME TO GO TO THE BRANCH AND PAAAARRRRRT-AAAAAYYYY!"

"EH?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooooo sorry for the short chapter and long awaited update. Long story short a lot of things went on and originally this was in a notebook. I couldn't find it, and it was much better and probably longer in the notebook.**

**Oh, and just 'cause it's short, doesn't mean it's a filler. It was planned 'cause the next chapter and maybe the one after that will be short too.**


	13. Chapter 13: Imbedded in the Heart

_3rd POV_

"YO, NICO, GET UP, MAN! IT'S TIME TO GO TO THE BRANCH AND PAAAARRRRRT-AAAAAYYYY!" Pedro yelled in full excitement.

With a startled jolt, Nico awoke. Turning towards his best friend, the canary gave an enraged and irritated glare. "Dude! What the heck was that for, man?!"

Pedro blinked. "You overslept. This is our usual time to head to The Branch, bro."

With a groan, Nico grabbed his bottle cap and tucked his head in it, turning his back to Pedro. "Maaaaan, you woke me up for that?! I was having an awesome dream, you know!"

Realizing who he was most likely talking about, Pedro gave a wicked smirk. "I know. You kept moaning and said 'Natalie' very often."

With a furious blush, Nico abruptly sat up. "I-I DID NOT!"

_Man, he's never gonna admit it, is he_? Pedro sighed mentally. He then decided it was time to help his friend with his feelings.

"You know, Natalie _is_ very hot."

Wide, brown eyes snapped up to the cardinal, who crossed his wings and looked up in thought.

"She's also an awesome singer and dancer. She's not like any other girls out there. She's independent and knows how to take care of herself. She may be strong and tough, but that's what makes her appealing. Even though she can protect herself, she's still a girl, and...

... I want to be the guy by her side."

Something inside snapped and Nico grabbed Pedro, pulling him so close the tips of their beaks nearly touched.

"You will not touch her," he growled, chocolate eyes flashing in anger.

Pedro calmly looked back at him. "Why do you care?" he asked coolly.

"... What?" Nico's gripped loosened.

"Why do you care? Natalie's grown. She can be with whoever she wants. You can't do anything about it because you don't control her."

Nico fully released Pedro, wide eyes cast down in thought.

"Face it, bro. You're in love with her."

The canary slowly stepped back. Many thoughts ran through his head as his back hit the trunk of the tree, slowly sliding down it.

Confusion and realization hit him. Confusion on why he had weird thoughts about the female canary. Why he had thought she can be adorable at times. Why he always made her angry. Why he tried so hard to impress and flirt with her the whole time.

And realization as to why he did all those things.

"I...love her."

**A/N: AFTER TWO WHOLE YEARS OF NOT UPDATING HE FINALLY KNOWS HOW HE FEELS! I honestly don't know how to apologize. There's not much to say other than laziness and school.**


End file.
